Coma
by Annabeth's Sister
Summary: Also in Percabeth Drabbles (Originally Christmastime Drabbles). Annabeth is nine months pregnant, and Percy has to leave to fight in a war for Poseidon. Nearly days before she goes into labor, Annabeth finds out that Percy has gotten injured and is in a coma. Will he be able to meet his baby? Better than the summary :P AU. Oneshot. Kinda OOC at times. T for sex implications?
1. Chapter 1

Percy wished he didn't have to fight a stupid war under the sea and miss Annabeth's delivery.

He had tried really hard. He had argued with Poseidon for hours.

"The baby's due in a week!"

"You've got Tyson!"

"Why couldn't you have fallen in love with more women?"

Percy was bad at arguing. He was sure that if Annabeth was on on his side, he would've won. But Annabeth was anti-Percy-staying she wanted him to "help out the family", as she put it.

Percy had grumbled during that argument that Annabeth _was_ his family, but he didn't argue back. Annabeth was right, a little. He had to help his dad.

But he still argued with Poseidon over IM that afternoon.

Eventually, Poseidon retorted (he was almost as bad at arguing as Percy was), "What if most of my army dies? You're powerful enough to be a one-man army. I need you as backup, if not fighting in there at all."

So Percy grudgingly agreed to go.

As Percy grabbed his bag the next morning and prepared to leave the house, he gave Annabeth's lips a peck and started out. But she grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"I'll be fine. With Artemis and most of the gods, including our parents, on my side, nothing bad will happen to me." She kissed his earlobe, since she was whispering into it, and his cheek and sent Percy off. "Go save the ocean, Superman."

As Percy stepped out and closed the door, he muttered to himself, "Mood swings."

But he still smiled.

* * *

As soon as Percy settled into his camp, he Iris-Messaged Annabeth.

"Are you okay? Can I see the baby? Is he healthy?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed. "It's only been an hour. I've got a week to deliver him. Don't freak."

"Sorry," Percy ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "How are you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to go to bed now, I'm sleepy. I love you."

"I love you too," Annabeth said, and Percy flashed her a brief grin before flopping his hand through the rainbow, cutting off their connection.

Annabeth sighed and flopped backwards on the couch to lay on her back, her 8-month-3-week old bulge crushing her back stomach. She was already anti Percy's mission. There were so many things the gracious doofus did without her realizing. She hadn't even realized it.

Percy IM'ed her every day for the next 4 days, and he was perfectly fine each passing day, even though he said he fought, which he probably did.

On the fifth day, Poseidon Iris-Messaged Annabeth instead of Percy.

"Percy was hurt terribly in battle. It's over, but he's stuck here, in a coma. It'll probably be a couple of weeks before he wakes up..."

Annabeth knew the unspoken words. _If he wakes up_. She tried her hardest not to cry. She was silent. If she spoke, she'd cry.

After Poseidon hung up, Annabeth started crying.

_A coma? How could amazingly-strong-I-got-out-of-the-deepest-pits-of- hell-alive-and-more Percy be in a coma?_

Annabeth tried to keep her cool, not get too stressed. She didn't want to harm the baby, whatever his name was going to be. Then she paled. The baby's name. Percy was supposed to name him. But he was in a flipping coma! Annabeth gritted her teeth and punched a pillow. Even a soft, comfy pillow felt hard as rock.

Annabeth realized she'd have to start finding names.

She remembered Percy had suggested that the baby's middle name be Chase, after Annabeth's maiden name.

She made a minor tweak to that, and was satisfied with the name.

Annabeth was really anti Percy in a coma.

* * *

A day later, Annabeth went into labor. It was such a coincidence that she happened to have been Iris-Messaging Poseidon right there, maybe Hera induced her labor on purpose, when Annabeth was speaking to a god. Poseidon instantly materialized when he saw her cries of pain. He carried her (actually materialized her) to the nearest hospital.

At least, the nearest hospital in _his_ eyes.

Annabeth, through the haziness of absolute agony, found herself whisked on thin air by Hera, Athena, and Artemis, to a room. Wow. Annabeth was delivering her son on Mount Olympus. She couldn't wait to tell Percy- But he was comatose. She didn't say a word as more contractions came.

While delivering (which was very mildly painful, thanks to Apollo and Hera), Annabeth wished Percy was the one holding her hand while she pushed, instead of her father-in-law. It just didn't feel the same. True, Percy and Poseidon's hands were almost identical, but Annabeth longed for the familiar warmth Percy's mortal hand possessed, unlike the unnatural coldness Poseidon's immortal hand radiated.** (A/N: I was making up the cold hand thing.) **Annabeth missed the tenderness, the love, that was somehow in Percy's hand but not in Poseidon's.

Her mother was right by her, but Annabeth concentrated on the feeling of Poseidon's hand in hers. It was most similar to Percy's, even if there were things that were different.

Finally, after 1 and a half hours of painful labor, Chase Frederick Jackson was born. Annabeth held him in her arms tenderly, and wished with all her heart that Percy would have been there to coo at Chase, and hold him gently.

More than anything, Annabeth wanted Chase to have his dad.

* * *

Percy was still in a coma 3 weeks later, and Annabeth went for a visit to Poseidon's palace.

She whimpered when she saw his thin, pale state. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto Chase's onesie.

"Percy," she whispered, reaching out a hand carefully to stroke his cheek. He didn't move. Tears dripped.

"Percy, I know you can't hear me, but... I'm going to try and talk to you. Chase wants to meet you. Say hi, Chase." Annabeth held Chase closer to his dad, and he reached out and kind of smacked Percy's nose, smiling and making baby sounds.

Annabeth chuckled. "Percy would've laughed if you did that."

Her face drooped again. "Chase, this is your daddy," she said. "You have 23 of his chromosomes in almost every single itty-bitty cell in your body. You are half of him. Half of his genes, did you know that?"

"Annabeth?" Poseidon asked gently, touching her arm. "I'll leave now. I'll be in your room. Come when you're done."

"Sure." Annabeth nodded. She turned to Percy. "I named your son Chase Frederick Jackson. I wanted him to be Sally, because she was more of a parent to me than anyone, but I don't want people to make fun of Chase when he's older for having a girl name in his name. He's exactly like you. Looks like you, with the black hair and sea-green eyes. He smiles. He's got the same crooked grin that you've got, and his personality is like you. Loving. Fun. Wonderful. Amazing. Kind. Caring. Percy..." Annabeth stroked Percy's hair, crying more, relishing Percy's name. "Your son was born March 16, 2032, at exactly 6:16 PM. He was seven and a half pounds, and fifteen inches. Exactly. I want you to meet your son, Percy. Really. He was born on Olympus. Olympus, Perce. _Olympus_. I had the help of all the gods. Apollo made it hurt very little, and Poseidon was holding my hand. I..." she leaned closer to Percy. "His hand is so similar to yours, but it's so different. I wish you were holding my hand when I gave birth to Chase. Poseidon is too different. His hand is so much like yours, but you're warmer, more gentle, you're... you." Annabeth started to cry again. "Please don't be in a coma for too long. I don't want too much of Chase's life to go away without you seeing it."

Chase started to whine.

"It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's got ya," Annabeth cooed, rocking Chase a bit. "Percy, I've got to go, I'm leaving the directions to my room in case you wake up. Please wake up, okay?"

Still crying, Annabeth left the room.

When she reached hers, Poseidon was on the bed. "You didn't like it when I held your hand?"

"No, Lord Poseidon. I am so used to Percy's hand, holding anyone else's hand, even a hand so similar to his, feels... _alien_. I wished it was his hand. Actually, all throughout my labor I was counting the similarities between Percy's hand and your hand, and I was counting the differences. I assure you, Lord Poseidon, there were many more similarities than differences between your hands."

"Thank you, dear. But why are you calling me Poseidon? Call me Father or Dad. I feel to businesslike if you call me Lord or Lord Poseidon. I am your father now. I understand that it is respectful, but if you are the mother of my grandson, wouldn't it be respectful to actually call me Father or Dad?"

"I'll do that... Father."

"Thank you. Now," Poseidon pulled Annabeth and Chase into a hug, and pulling back to rub the tears from Annabeth's eyes. "I will be in my room. You can feed your son, and I can be of assistance if needed."

"Thank you Lo- Father," Annabeth corrected.

Poseidon grinned, in a shockingly similar way to Percy, and disappeared.

* * *

The next three weeks, Percy stayed in a coma. But the last three days, Annabeth was forbidden in Percy's room.

"I hope he's okay," Annabeth said to now-six-week-old Chase, who smiled and babbled, waving his arms around, hitting Annabeth in the nose.

"Hey, little Rocko," she said. "Stop being like a rock. Why are your fists so hard?"

She turned on the bed, away from the door, and started feeding Chase.

"Annabeth?" Poseidon called from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"No, give me a sec, Dad," she said, picking up Chase and carrying him to the door and opening it. The sight that met her eyes was enough to almost make her drop Chase.

Percy was standing there, smiling the same crooked grin that she had come to see on Chase, his hand raised to knock.

"I was about to knock and tell you I'm not in a coma anymore, but I guess you already know," Percy said.

"Percy. This is your son," Annabeth said, handing Chase very carefully to him. She wanted to squeal and throw her arms around her husband, but first had to introduce him to his son. "His name is Chase Frederick Jackson."

Percy stared at Chase, his expression that of wonder and disbelief.

"You're a father, Percy."

"I know that, Annabeth. But... I didn't know he'd be this _tiny!_"

"You should have seen him when he was a day old."

Percy suddenly looked up, eyes glassy with tears. So were Annabeth's.

The two finally embraced, crying into each other's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Percy whispered.

"It's not your fault," Annabeth said, rubbing his back gently as his shoulders racked with sobs.

His fingers were unconsciously rubbing circles into her shoulder blades. Poseidon gently took Chase from Percy and Annabeth's grasp, and the two intertwined completely, each sobbing to the other.

"I missed you so much," Annabeth said, tears leaking out again.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said again.

"Don't blame yourself." Annabeth pulled back and kissed Percy on the lips. Hard. Her hands went behind his head, and she pulled herself closer to him, and he pulled her waist closer. Poseidon quietly walked away so that he would not have to watch. The two kept at it, and eventually, after they were dizzy and out of breath, they stopped.

"I'll never do this again," Percy said.

"Never," Annabeth agreed.

"I love you so much, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Me too, Percy."

"Say the words. I haven't heard them for so long."

"I, Annabeth Chase-Jackson, hereby proclaim that I will love no man more than I love Perseus Jackson. He is the love of my life and I will not lose him or come close to losing him again." She chuckled and looked at him.

"I need to catch up with Chase," he said.

"You do. But I can help you."

"I know. Who is he like the most?"

"He looks and acts like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's got that crooked smile of yours, and the sea-green eyes and the black hair."

"Wow. Not much like you?"

"I know. Bummer, right?"

"No. That means we have to just keep making more until we get a little baby that looks and acts like you," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"Chase does this thing where he moves his hand a bit and tries to hit your nose. When I introduced you to him when you were in a coma, he did that. His fists are as hard as rock."

"You know, no offense Annabeth, but I don't really like the name Chase."

"Do you want to give him a nickname?"

"Yeah! Something that has to do with rocks!"

"Rocco? I called him that before you came?"

"That's adorable!" Percy shouted and squeezed Annabeth. "Rocco it is! Now let's go find Dad and tell him"

_I'm just glad you're back_, Annabeth said to herself, and went with Percy to go find Rocco and Poseidon.


	2. Terrible AN that you still must read

Oh. my. gosh.

I hate to be so blunt about this to all my fanfiction readers, but I'd better say this straight:

I'm not going to be doing fanfiction anymore. ever.

The explanation: My family decided that we were all "addicted to technology", so we have set up a household renunciation of screens except for work and school.

Which means I don't get my iPod at all.

Which means no fanfiction.

My parents set the password of my iPad so that my sister and I can't unlock it, but it happened to be unlocked and this is probably the last night of unlimited iPod (and fanfiction) use for a long time, and I've got to use the time to tell uou guys and explain.

I can still check my email, (fifteen minutes a day) so I can see your reviews and favorites and follows (they make me smile), so don't hesitate to leave reviews anyways.

Once in a while, I might be able to go onto fanfiction for a short update to Percabeth Drabbles, but… rarely.

I am horrified to be delivering such news on such a pleasant time as 1 day after Percy's birthday, but I'm on fanfiction today and today only.

Fortunately, I didn't startpublishing Son of Colors yet, since each chapter has a cliffhanger ending and it would be torturous if you didn't read that for a long time. :)

But I will sill work on Son of Colors, and when it's done I'll publish it.

I am so sorry about this, but I needed to tell you...

Ratt


End file.
